Problem: $ 1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1 = \; ?$
Solution: $1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ is $1$ multiplied by itself $4$ times. The base is $1$ The exponent is $4$ $1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1$ is $1$ to the power of $4$ $1\cdot1\cdot 1\cdot 1 = 1^{4}$